


Natari Tomeywood

by smoaknsnow6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Competition, Donuts, Episode: s04e13 Egg MacGuffin, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 1





	1. The Reception

Nate: I don't know about this Ray, do you really think I can put 6 jumbo marshmallows in my mouth with chocolate?

Ray : Maybe, if you open your mouth wide enough but the average person can only fit two regular marshmallows without the chocolate

Nate: Wait, we should make Sara video this for Z

Ray : Ooh I think Sara’s over there introducing Ava to Alex

Nate: That can't be good, you know I'm gonna go check on Nora and Zari

*Nate and Ray fist bump, then split off*

Nate: *knocks on door* how much longer are you guys going to be?

Nora : Just a few minutes she’s coming!

Nate: Ok ok, no need for yelling *walks away*

Zari : Okay Nora I think I’m good  
*Zari leaves room*

*switches to reception*

Nate: Nora said a few more minutes

Zari and Nora : *Walks over to Nate and Ray*  
Nora : Hey guys

Nate: I thought you said minutes not seconds

Zari : To be fair she wanted to throw a hundred more layers on me and I said “No” and left

Nate: sounds rough *laughs* well you look great either way. *Kisses forehead*

Zari : *links arms with Nate and holds hand* 

Nora : Ok well me and Ray will go see Ava and Sara

Nate: *bickering with Zari* *whispers* what do I say?

Zari : *whispers* I don’t know, I can barely make a speech my self

Nate: *whispers* well do we have to speak?

Zari : *whispers* You know, it’s our reception, we don’t have to speak if we don’t want to

Nate: *whispers* well you go first if you want to

Zari : No I think I’m good 

Sara : *rings glass* Everyone, I think that the special couple have something to say

Nate: *through teeth* Thank you Sara.... As you might know, Zari is from the future, but instead of talking about our future, let's talk about the past. When Zari and I first met, she was very protective and had survival instincts, so she put a drone on us and left, that was when I knew I liked her, was as time went forward and backwards, our relationship got better, until I died. But she saved me with, you guessed it, Singing. You could also say that I was a little excited about her letting me choose the year were getting married. The 80's. It was when we first hung out a lot. Like hours and hours and hours

Ray: there was also whipped cream

Zari : Thanks Ray. Nate and I have been through a lot together, from evil government agencies, to another me, to demons, Nate even died and I was erased from existence. But through all of it, we ended up back together. I find it hard to trust people because of where I’m from but Nate was my first friend, and now he’s something more. Even though there’s been a lot of crap in life, I’m glad it happened how it did because I wouldn’t change a thing about our relationship.

Nate: *taps Sara's glass* we're done now

Sara : Let’s have a toast for the soon to be married couple may your love be eternal and you have a happy marriage. And don’t worry, there is not a single drop of alcohol at this party for my girl Z.

Zari : Thanks Sara

Nate: Lets Converse or dance or whatever you do at receptions, Zari and I will be at the donut table

Everyone : *laughs* 

Nate and Zari : *hold hands and walk towards the donuts*

Sara: *her thoughts* they look so peaceful, I remember when Zari tested me and I wanted to hurt her and when Nate mocked me and I wanted to hurt him. They're going to be so happy together. They better name a kid after me

Sara : *approaches Nate and Zari* Hello doofuses, I can’t believe you’re getting married. I swear, it was only yesterday when I was trying to set you guys up.

Zari: And we thank you for that. Just not the almost killed part. I still can't believe how nice you were to us that week

Nate : Seriously, if you were that nice to us every week we might name our child after you

Zari: remember when you almost broke my wrist? That was fun. But as like training. Not the trying to kill me

Sara : Okay, Okay. It’s not like I try to kill or hurt you often. 

Nate : Well...

Sara: last mission doesn't count

Nate : Are you sure cau- 

Sara : Say one more word and you’ll wish you weren’t right 

Zari : Hey, hey. You can not kill my fiancé at our reception.

Photographer: Smile *flash*

Nate, Zari, and Sara : *standing and smiling awkwardly* 

Sara : Well I’m gonna go make sure that Ava doesn’t ask Alex too many questions on how we know each other, I’ll leave you two be for now.

Zari: did you hire that photographer?

Nate : I think it was Ray, he said he’d get one who “captures all of our greatest memories”

Zari: I think that was only one of their plans. we should be prepared because Nora said she had a surprise for us.

Nate : Oh no

Zari: I hope there's only one surprise they have

Nate : Me too, I can’t handle if they have a big bomb of glitter like at Sara and Ava’s wedding. I still found that in my hair weeks afterwards

Zari: you had a lot of hair gel that day

Nate : Yeah, and that glitter got even more stuck in the hair gel

Zari: should we ask what they have planned?

Nate : That would get us a head star-


	2. Testing competition

Nora : *taps glass* guys we have a big surprise for you

Zari: *whispers* and here comes the surprise...

Nora: I know you're supposed to wait till the wedding, but let's have the special couple dance!

Zari: *thoughts* wait I knew about this one. That means there's something else

Nate : Now I’m even more scared but we should probably listen. So, Ms. Tomaz, may I have this dance?

Zari: Can I choose the song?

Nora : Um sure which one?

Zari: Take my breath away by Berlin

Zari : If I step in your toes, it’s not my fault okay?

Nate : *chuckles* okay

Dot Heywood: Don't they look so beautiful Dancing Mr. Rory?

Mick: Hm? Uh yeah sure

Zari: *steps on foot* Sorry. Dancing was never my thing.

Nate : haha it’s okay, I figured that out by the many other times you stepped on my foot while dancing

Zari: maybe I should just stand on you feet then. *Giggles*

Nate : If you stand on my feet I will pick you up cause I do not want to turn to steel because your heels are piercing my toes

Zari: Well, it would probably hurt you less

Nate : *Picks Zari up and swings her around* 

Nora : Hey I thought this was supposed to be a slow song not whatever you guys are doing

Zari: i told you I can't dance nora

Nora : Okay fine. Now, we have one last thing before this reception is over 

Ray : *rolls in cart* Ta da! 

*Cart with a giant donut tower cake is shown*

Nora : We thought it was a bit much for the wedding so...

Zari: It's- It's- *hugs Nora and Ray* magnificent

Nate: Dude I cannot believe you didn't tell me you got this. I would've pitched in.

Everyone : 😱( I don’t know how to explain with words so this emoji is basically everyone) 

Nora : Well it’s a surprise for both of you not just Zari 

Zari : Yeah babe, I can’t eat this whole donut cake by myself

Nate: *grabs a fork* wanna race?

Zari : *picks up her fork* Only cause I know I’m gonna win

Nate: You better hope so

Nate and Zari : *shove donut cake in face and eat and eat* 

Kara and Barry : *thoughts* How can they do that while not having our powers?

Zari: *finishes* So Nate, you were saying?

Nate: fine you won. If you want a better competition ask Barry or Kara. They'll be good for sure

Zari : Yeah well I think we both know I can’t handle losing, not that I would but

Constantine: Zari Tomaz turning down a donut eating challenge. that's not something you see everyday

Nate : Well, everyone, it looks like the night is over. We’ll look forward to seeing you all at the wedding

Zari: Wait! If either of you are up for it I'll be glad to shut John up win or lose

Barry : Well ladies first, Kara?

Kara : I’d be happy too

Zari : Great

Nate: first to 5 donuts wins. Ready 

*Zari and Kara ready up*

Set

*In fighting position*

GO

Kara : *Speed eats her way without getting full*

Zari : *Makes it to the end but is so full and loses by one bite* damn it

Kara : I have got to say you are better competition than Barry

Barry: That was surprisingly close. We should do a three way competition sometime. 15 donuts each, and on strings

Nate : Haha you guys can do that but how about after me and Zari get married? It’s already 11:50 PM and you know what they say, it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Zari: I'm Staying with Nora. Love you babe *kisses Nate*

Nate : *hugs Zari goodbye* See you tomorrow, I love you more

Nora: *grabs zari's arm* Save it for the wedding

Sara : Or better yet, the honeymoon, Ava and I will come pick you guys up tomorrow morning

Zari: 9am?

Sara : Okay see you then, *kisses cheek* remember, I’m your girl

Zari: Goodnight Sara

Sara : Night Zari, night Nora


	3. Pre wedding Panic

*The next morning*

Nate: *texts Ray at 7am* Oh my God man I'm so nervous. Were you this nervous? I wonder if Zari is nervous

Ray : Buddy, you should calm down, what’s there to be nervous about?

Nate: First of all she's her, and I cannot wait to marry her. Plus I want everything to be perfect. I don't want a redo of Barry's wedding

Ray : Well I mean his wedding did get ruined by nazis and your first date was ruined by nazis so I mean there are similarities

Nate: that's true. But Zari said it wasn't ruined. Do you think she's calmer than me

Ray : Zari is Zari, and you know her better than I do so, I don’t know

Nate: Yeah you're right, nothing's going to go wrong and I look pretty handsome. She's going to look amazing

Ray : Yeah, you do look pretty handsome

Nate: Thanks man. You did give Mia the rings to be ring bearer right?

Ray : Yeah I did, don’t worry, everything will be okay, everything is going to go to plan, unless and Supergirl, Green Arrow, and Reverse Flash show up, but that’s not gonna happen!

Nate: Yeah, everything is going to be fine *slight worried face*

*goes to Zari’s perspective* 

Zari: Oh my god how am I already getting married in a few hours!

Nora: I know! I'm so excited for you guys! I promise I'll murder John if he says anything

Zari : Oh god, I feel that word that the pink horse in my little pony, nervocited

Nora: Im positive everything is gonna go perfectly fine 

*Phone dings*

Ray: Nora, Nate is freaking out, he can't find his tie. Do you guys have it?

Zari : What’s that? 

Nora : Nothing, everything is fine!

Ray *texts Nora* okay, but how did Nate’s tie get to Zari’s place if he was wearing it? 

*still texting Nora* Actually I don’t wanna know

Zari: Nora is everything ok?

Nora : Yup everything is perfectly fine, ya know Sara and Ava are coming soon we should finish getting ready. 

Zari : But it’s 8?

Nora: you want your hair done right?

Zari : Uh yeah but not too much, still simple just put your clips and stuff in it

Nora: do you want your hair up or down?

Zari : Down

Nora: *finishes Zari's hair* You look beautiful, Nate is going to love it!

*Doorbell rings*

Zari : it’s 9 already? Oh my god I can’t believe this is happening

Sara: Flowers for a Ms. Tomaz *hugs Zari*

Zari : Oh my god I’m so nervous, is this what you felt like?

Sara: I married Ava. She was a little bit of a perfectionist. 

Nora: and I got married on a whim

Zari : Good point, I’m the last one getting married and all of your weddings were great, for the most part, I mean Nora’s dad did try and kill Ray but, oh my god what if Hank comes back from the dead and tries to kill me?!

Nora : Um 😳

Ava: If I'm not mistaken, when you and Nate were "working" for the bureau, Hank love the pair of you

Zari : You’re right I’m just overwhelmed, wait what if my dad comes and tries to kill Na- 

Sara : Zari! You are completely overreacting. Everything will go according to plan, plus, what could your dad do to Nate?

Zari: Yeah you're right, Nate and turn to steel, my dad can- I don't know what he can do 

Nora: *whispers to Ava and Sara* Zari ended up with Nate's tie, can one of you get it to Ray, Nate is freaking out

Ava : *whispers* I got it

Sara : Okay, Zari, Ava wants to go visit Nate now before the wedding so it’ll be Nora, you, and I

Zari: Ok. What should we do in the meantime?

Nora : Well, why don’t we go there, it’s better to be early and you can make sure everything is perfect

Zari: Why not. And a donut on the way?

Sara : Of course, let’s go

*one donut stop and 20 min drive later*

Zari: I can't believe I'm 40 minutes away from being married

Sara : Well I mean it usually take a little bit longer than what they say but yeah, aren’t you excited?

Zari: did George Washington cross the Deleware?

Nora and Sara: Wow, Nate really rubbed off on you

Zari : Well I do spend most of my time with him

Sara: aren't you glad I set you two up?

Zari : *chuckles* yeah but I could have dealt without you worrying about my every action with Nate

Sara: It wasn't just me, Ava was worried about your safety.

Zari : You literally made a bet on whether we would hook up or not

Sara: And I almost won, if we hadn't intruded

Zari : Maybe in another life you could have waited longer and things would have worked out differently but I’m happy with how our first kiss went

Nora: You never did tell us about your first kiss

Zari : What did you want to hear now, like less than an hour before we’re getting married?

Sara: Why not, we have time to spare

Zari : Fine, after Ray had beaten up Nate I took him to the medbay , ya know Sara saw me take him there. Gideon patched him up a bit but then he woke up when I was walking by and I told him he could help find Ray after he was feeling better. Basically I sat him down and he was being a wuss and said “ow”. Anyways, when I sat him down I kissed his forehead and cheek and then I told him how I never let anyone know how I’m feeling and then I kissed him on the lips and told him that’s how I felt.

Sara: 🤭 you told him how you felt? I don't think I've ever seen you do that

Zari : to be fair I didn’t tell him, I just kissed and said I felt like that

Nora: That's a cute story. You should tell it at your wedding. 

Sara: Speaking of, you have 5 minutes

Zari : What!? Are we there yet?

Nora: Z, were in the waiting room. We got here before the story ended

Zari : Oh, I must be going crazy

Sara: Just a little.

Zari : Okay, let’s do this

*wedding march begins*


End file.
